goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Network
Formerly known as GoAnimate Network (2013-2018) and Go!Animate Network (1989-2013). The network launched on May 21, 1989. The reason for the rename is that "it's more than cartoons, especially on Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond at Night." From 1989-September 27, 2009, the network was based off the 1984-2009 Nickelodeon. Since September 28, 2009, it got its own design. On February 24, 2009, Vyond Network announced that Go!Animate Kids and Go!Animate Toons were to be rebranded as Go!Animate Junior and Go!Animate XD respectively. In March 2009, it was announced due to Go!Animate Kids becoming Go!Animate Junior, it was announced that Go!Animate Kids on ABC would end it's run on ABC on September 26, 2009. In July of that year, Vyond Network unveiled new standardized logos for all its channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services. On September 26, 2009, 2 days before Go!Animate Kids became Go!Animate Junior, at 12:00 p.m. a final sign off happened to Go!Animate Kids on ABC after Wonder Pets. Shows Vyond Network * You're on Vyond Network, Charlie Brown (February 22, 2000-September 27, 2009),You're on Vyond Network, Charlie Brown was the umbrella title used for Vyond Network's broadcasts of the animated shows based on the newspaper comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. The package included the majority of the animated Peanuts specials that originally ran on CBS (with the notable exceptions of the holiday standards A Charlie Brown Christmas, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, and A Charlie Brown Thanskgiving, which remained on CBS before moving to ABC in 2001), plus the Saturday morning cartoon The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and the educational mini-series This is America, Charlie Brown. * SpongeBob SquarePants (July 1999-present) * The Adventures of Cha! Cha! and the Wild Bunch! (May 19, 2009-present), The show ended on March 20, 2015, but the show is still in reruns. It focuses on the adventures of Cha! Cha!, Tuki, Nile, Bamba, Maya, Rio, Iggy, and Ozzie. * Cooper Collins (2016-present) * The Eric Show (1998-present) * The Joey Show (2000-present) * The Teen Show (2003-present),Since it's permiere in 2003, The Teen Show was brought you by KHOL'S. * Unikitty (2016-present) * LOL with Go!Animate Network (2003-2005), Vyond Version of the former show on TeenNick. * Roblox Noob Gets Grounded (2007-present) * DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars (2018-present) * Kate Ashby (July 1998-August 2003;April 4, 2005-September 9, 2017) * Vyond's Student Body (July 2008-August 2011), A one hour game show Vyond version of The N's Student Body * Macusoper Gets Grounded (2011-present) * The Adventures of Dallas (2005-present) * Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) Gets Grounded (October 2016-present) * Angry Birds Toons (March 17, 2013-pesent) * Angry Birds Blues (March 20, 2017-present) * Vyond Tunes (2011-present), Vyond Tunes stars and includes Eric, Jennifer, PC Guy, Kayla, Victor, Araon, Simon, Cayby, and Jack Retro. * Dark Bowser Gets Grounded (2016-present) * Twister Bro. Gets Grounded (2016-present) * A Walk in Your Shoes (December 31, 2007-September 27, 2009) * Sponk! (December 31, 2007-September 27, 2009) * Kenan & Kel (2000-December 30, 2007) * The Maddox121 Show (2010-present) clip show of [[Maddox121 (fictional)|Maddox121]'s videos] Vyond XD (September 28, 2009-present),Replaced Go!Animate Toons * Minecraft The Series (2014-present;The show was on hiatus from 2016-2018) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2009-2013) * The Suite Life on Deck (2009-2016) * Phineas and Ferb (2009-present) * Fish Hooks (2011-July 29, 2018) * Kim Possible (2009-February 10, 2019) * Lilo and Stitch:The Series (2009-July 29, 2018) * Lego City: The Animated Series (September 28, 2009-present:The show is a computer animated animated television series. Season 2 began on October 4, 2009 and ended on May 23, 2010. Season 3 began on September 26, 2010 and ended on May 22, 2011. Season 4 began on September 25, 2011 and ended on May 20, 2012, Season 5 began on September 30, 2012 and ended on May 19, 2013, Season 6 began on September 29, 2013 May 18, 2014,Season 7 began on September 28, 2014 May 17, 2015, Season 8 began on September 27, 2015 and ended on May 22, 2016, Season 9 began on September 25, 2016 and ended on May 21, 2017, Season 10 began on October 1, 2017 and ended on May 20, 2018, and Season 11 began on September 30, 2018 and ended on May 12, 2019. On June 22, 2019, the show recevied an animated spinoff on Nickelodeon named Lego City Adventures) * The Emperor's New School (2009-2013) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * DuckTales (2017 series,;2018-present) * Wizards of Wavery Place (2009-2017) Vyond Junior (Formerly known as Go!Animate Kids from May 21, 1989-September 27, 2009, Go!Animate Jr. from September 28, 2009-September 2013, and GoAnimate Junior from September 2013 to May 5, 2018) On May 21, 1989, the 24/7 network opened as Go!Animate Kids. The network is open 24 hours a day 7 days a week. The network opened 24/7. It was never a block and it was never a block on Vyond Network. On February 24, 2009, Vyond Network announced that Go!Animate Kids and Go!Animate Toons were to be rebranded as Go!Animate Junior and Go!Animate XD respectively. In July of that year, Vyond Network unveiled new standardized logos for all its channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services. Go!Animate Kids ended its 10-year run on September 28, 2009 at 6:00 a.m. ET and was relaunched as Go!Animate Junior, accompanied by the debut of the new logo. Slogans: Go!Animate Kids Is Here Just For You! May 21, 1989-April 2, 1993 Grow, Learn, & Play (April 3, 1993 – September 2, 1994) Play to Learn (September 3, 1994 – September 9, 1996) TV Made Just For Preschoolers (September 9, 1996 – September 1998) Just For Me (September 1998 – September 2, 2001) Where I Play to Learn (September 3, 2001 – September 1, 2003) Where I Play Along (September 2, 2003 – October 10, 2004) Love to Play (October 11, 2004 – September 27, 2009) Mascots: None (1989-1994) Face(1994-October 10, 2004, revamped on September 2, 2003 and September 1, 2003 was the last day for his old design) Piper O Possum (October 11, 2004-September 27, 2009) Moose and Zee (September 28, 2009-2012) None (First time since launch;2012-present) Shows * Dora the Explorer (August 2000-present) * Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002-September 2007) * The Adventures of the Little Prince (May 21-December 29, 1989) * Belle and Sebastian (May 21-September 1, 1989) * Maple Town January 4, 1988 September 1, 1989 * The Pink Panther Show (May 21, 1989-July 6, 1990;September 5, 1994-September 1998;October 11, 2004-February 29, 2012) * Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show January 4, 1988 September 1, 1994 * Today's Special January 4, 1988 May 3, 1991 * The World of David the Gnome (January 4, 1988-June 30, 1995) * Adventures of the Little Koala (January 6, 1988-April 2, 1993) * Maya the Bee (Original April 1, 1975–April 20, 1976 series only;January 1, 1990-April 2, 1993;September 21, 1995-February 12, 1999;April 1, 2015–April 20, 2016),The show had its Nick Jr. block format, intro, outro, and more in the January 1, 1990-April 2, 1993, September 21, 1995-February 12, 1999, and April 1, 2015–April 20, 2016 runs and airings. * Bubble Guppies (2011-present) * Blue's Room (2005-2008) * Rugrats (1994-August 2000;October 2, 2001-January 2, 2005;September 28, 2009-August 2, 2014), The first 3 seasons never returned during the October 2, 2001-January 2, 2005 airing. All 9 seasons aired during its final run. Seasons 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 aired on the second run. * The Backyardagains (2004-August 30, 2018) * Tickety Toc (April 2012–present) * Go Diego Go (2005-2011) * Thomas and Friends (October 16, 1995-present) * Clangers (Original series only from Series 1–2;September 23, 2001-September 27, 2009),First USA airing of the show before airing in the USA on Universal Kids. The USA airing on Vyond Junior had the UK format and original 1969 narrator.) * Paddington Bear (September 23, 2001–September 27, 2009) * Pingu (September 23, 2001-September 27, 2009) * Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996-October 2019) * Blue's Clues & You! (November 2019-present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-February 29, 2012) * Little Bear (November 6, 1995-2018) * Little Bill (1999-February 24, 2014) * Cheesy the Cheese Man (January 3, 2005-present), Cheesy the Cheese Man teaches and brainwashes kids to do crazy and illegal activity like drugs, dangerous stunts, committing crimes, profanity, suicide, hurting and killing people, etc. Despite being a kids show, Cheesy the Cheese Man swears, and the series is quite dark and explicit due to several evil and taboo aspects. This includes telling kids to do drugs and illegal activities, threatening to kill the someone, killing himself with guns, poisoning himself and hanging himself over tying his shoes being "too f**king hard". The show aired its last episode on November 23, 2012 but the show is currently in reruns.) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000-February 29, 2012) * Bob the Builder (Original series only) (January 15, 2001-August 20, 2011) * Kipper (1999- July 17, 2010) * Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009-July 2, 2016) * Eureeka's Castle (1989-1996;1998-1999) * Allegra's Window (1994-1999) * Gullah Gullah Island (1994-June 2000;December 31, 2007-January 1, 2012) * LazyTown (2004-June 12, 2011) * Franklin (1999-2013) * The Muppet Show (1994-1996;September 2, 2003-October 10, 2004;July 23, 2011-January 2, 2015) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-1999) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992-1998:October 11, 2004-October 30, 2010) * Max and Ruby (October 2002-present) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (February 7, 2008-November 4, 2016) * Olivia (January 26, 2009-September 25, 2015) * Wonder Pets! (March 3, 2006-August 30, 2018) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 28, 2006-April 15, 2014) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007-October 24, 2016) * Oswald (August 20, 2001-March 11, 2013) * Rubbadubbers September 2, 2003 September 2, 2005 * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995-2000) * Maisy (1999-November 2, 2007) * (January 9, 2005-December 19, 2010), * Peppa Pig (2007-present) * Teletubbies (September 23, 2001-September 27, 2009;May 30, 2016-August 17, 2018), The show aired in its USA PBS Kids format. * Team Umizumi (January 25, 2010-present) * The Upside Down Show (September 28, 2009-February 29, 2012) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-September 12, 2014) Shows * * Piper, Hooper & You! (Formerly known as Piper and Hooper in the first season and renamed Piper and Hooper Return in the 3rd and final season;July 2005-September 27, 2009),This took place in all of 2003. This stared Piper O'Possum (Hooper's older brother) and Hooper O'Possum (Piper O'Possum's younger brother). Season 1 ran from July 2005-May 2006, Season 2 ran from July 2006-September 7, 2007, and Season 3 ran from April 2008-September 27, 2009. Hooper was never a mascot. Piper O'Possum became mascot on October 11, 2004. Vyond Adults (February 1990-present) * The Simpsons (February 1990-present) * Family Guy (January 1999-present) * Robot Chicken (2005-present) * Bob's Burgers (2017-present) * Futurama (1999-2003) (2008-2013) * Rick & Morty (2017-present) * American Dad (2005-present) * King of the Hill (1999-present) * The Cleveland Show (2009-present) * Samurai Jack (2018-present) * The Comedy World Show (February 12, 2007-present) * South Park (Late 1997-present) Vyond @ Night (Formerly known as Go!Animate at Night from May 21, 1989-September 27, 2009) * Friends (November 13, 1994-present) * Ren And Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (1993-2005) * Saturday Night Live (May 21, 1989-present) * The Tonight Show (May 21, 1989-present) * Full House (1993-present) * Batman (1960s series, 2000-present) * The Brady Bunch (1993-1995) (1998-2003) (2009-July 4, 2019) Vyond Mom * Teen Mom (2011-present) * The Common Sense Media Show (2018-present) * House Hunters (2013-present) * Boris's Tips For Parenting (2003-present) * Watch Mojo (2015-present) Vyond Boomerang (September 12, 1999-present) * Ducktales (1987 series, 2017-present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011-2014;2018-present) * Flintstones (September 12, 1999-present) * Jetsons (September 12, 1999-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (September 12, 1999-present) * The Yogi Bear Show (September 12, 1999-present) * Tom and Jerry (September 12, 1999-present) * Looney Tunes (September 12, 1999-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (September 28, 2009-present) * The Alvin Show (September 28, 2009-present) Vyond Home Box Office (September 2014-present) * Go!Animate The Movie (2014-present) * * * * * * * * Vyond News Network (1999-present) Former Networks Go!Animate Toons (April 18, 1998-September 27, 2009),Replaced by Vyond XD * Disney's Doug (1998-2009) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) * House Of Mouse (2002-2009) * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2009) * Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2009) * Kim Possible (2003-2009) * Lilo and Stitch:The Series (2003-2009) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005-2009) * Lloyd in Space (2003-2009) * The Emperor's New School (2006-2009) * Lego City:The Animated Series (September 28, 2008-September 27, 2009;The show is a computer animated animated television series.Season 1 began on September 28, 2008 and ended on May 17, 2009. 2009 was not the series finale, it was basically moved to Vyond XD. Season 1 ended on May 17, 2009 and Season 2 began on October 4, 2009.) * The Wizards of Wavery Place (2007-2009) Go!Animate Starz Network (1994-2005), Replaced by Starz Go!Animate Primetime * * * * * * * * * * * * Starz Go!Animate Primetime (2005-May 2009),Replaced by DomoAnimate Network * Go!Animate:The Movie (April 2007-May 2009) * * * * * * * * * * DomoAnimate Network (May 2009-September 2014), replaced by Vyond Home Box Office * * * * * * * * * * * * Go!Animate GAS (March 1, 1999-April 23, 2009) * Dirt (1999) * Double Dare (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) ** Double Dare 2000 ** Family Double Dare ** Super Sloppy Double Dare ** Super Special Double Dare * Figure it Out (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) ** Figure It Out: Family Style ** Figure It Out: Wild Style * Finders Keepers (1999–2006) * Gamefarm (2003–04) * Get the Picture (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Global Guts (1999–2005) * Kenan & Kel (1999-2000;December 31, 2007-2009) * Legends of the Hidden Temple (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Make the Grade (2000–04) * Maximum Rocket Power Games (2002–03) * Nick Arcade (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge (2002–04) * Nickelodeon Guts (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal (1999) (Now occasionally appearing on Nick Sports) * Play 2Z (2003–04) * Renford Rejects (1999–2000) * Robot Wars (2003–04) * Rocket Power (April 7, 2003–October 22, 2005;October 2007-2009) * Salute Your Shorts (2003–04) * Scaredy Camp (2003–04) * SK8-TV (1999–2005) * Speed Racer X (2003–04) * Splash TV (2003–04) * Sports Illustrated For Kids (1999) * Think Fast! (1999–2004) * Topspin (2003–04) * What Would You Do? (1999–2004) * Wild & Crazy Kids (1999–2007) * You're On! (1999–2004) Local Networks * Vyond 1 (Chicago Area - Central/Eastern Time) * Vyond 2 (Edmonton Area - Mountain/Central Time) *Vyond 3 (New York Area - Eastern/Central Time) *Vyond 4 (Los Angeles Area - Pacific/Mountain Time) *Vyond 5 (Milwaukee Area - Central/Mountain Time) *Vyond 6 (Denver Area - Mountain/Pacific Time) Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:1996 Category:Vyond Category:1991 Category:Vyond Network